The Sacrifice
by meganomfgdsxx
Summary: What is now going to happen to Elena? Whats going to happen with Violet? So many problems have happend. And it is up to Damon, Stefan, and other to help protect Elena and Violet.
1. Chapter 1

The Sacrifice

Chapter 1

Elena is startled. Now awaken, she looks around the room to find that everything is fine. Yet not knowing someone is really there. After thinking she is alright, she goes back to sleep. Right after, someone comes out of the bathroom and now searching threw her things. Who was this person? A vampire? A witch? Or was it someone under control of somebody else after Elena Gilbert? The man is searching threw her stuff. He holds a necklace, other jewellery, and a hair brush. After that, the man leaves with her things. The morning comes. Damon and Stefan are worried, and are trying to save Elena from Klaus. But to do that they need to know as much information as possible. To do that they need to talk to the woman with the most experience. Katherine. And to do that they need to visit her from the tomb. Damon and Stefan have arrived.

"Let's do this" said Stefan. With their strength. They carefully open the tomb door. There around the corner comes Katherine.

"Well, well what a surprise." says Katherine not acting surprised at all. "I'm glad you guys came, I was getting really lonely."

"Get used to it. We need to talk about Klaus." says Damon.

"What is there to tell? He is after Elena. End of story." says Katherine.

Stefan was getting pissed. You could tell he had enough with Katherine.

"No not end of story. Why does he want to break the Petrova double ganger? Are there not any other double ganger's?" yells Stefan.

Katherine was thinking. She knew something about other double ganger's. You could see it in her cold empty bloodless eyes. But she wouldn't say anything. Damon looked so annoyed, it seemed like he wanted to kill Katherine at that moment. But if you went into the tomb, you knew you couldn't get out.

"I don't know why Klaus wants the Petrova double ganger curse to break. I mean… there is another double ganger right under your nose." said Katherine. It seemed Katherine was having fun keeping her little secret from Damon and Stefan.

"What do you mean? There is another double ganger in Mystic Falls? Katherine, who is it?" says Damon.

"Jeez. This is a fun game. I will give you clues. She is a Vampire, and you have known her since… birth? You know Damon, I thought as you got older, you would break out of the best friend zone, and get into her." says Katherine.

Both Damon and Stefan knew who it was. They didn't know she was a double ganger. Does she even know? She might be. She wouldn't tell Stefan and Damon after all this talk about double ganger's. Was Violet Weber a double ganger? The room was in silence with Damon and Stefan thinking, and Katherine was enjoying herself, with her little game. All that Damon and Stefan were thinking about was Violet now.

"Who is Violet's double ganger?" said Stefan

"Her name is Juliana Meyer. If you're worried about Klaus, then you should be terrified Juliana. She is also one of the very first vampires. I remember her taking advantage of me back in 1864. She was using me to turn Violet into a vampire. But obviously things didn't turn out so well with the whole 'kill all vampires' thing. You two just had to be in love with me." explains Katherine.

"I don't know what I was thinking." says Damon.

"Okay, were done here." says Stefan.

After talking to Katherine, Damon and Stefan are at Elena's house. Both Damon and Stefan don't know what to do now that they think Violet is also a double ganger, and if Juliana will come after Violet.

"Violet is a double ganger?" says Elena in such a huge shock. The past few weeks, Violet has been such a good friend to Elena. And now Elena is confused as like Damon and Stefan.

"We don't know that. But that is what Katherine told us." said Stefan.

"And you believe her?" says Elena.

"Well…" says Stefan. "Yes" said Damon interrupting Stefan.

The only way to know if this is true… is to ask Violet, thought everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sacrifice

Chapter 2

Elena, Damon, and Stefan are on their way back to the Salvatore boarding house to talk to Violet. They all walk in to find that Violet is sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. Violet notices them walk in, and quickly hangs up the phone. Violet knows something is wrong by everyone's facial expressions.

"Hey guys." says Violet. "Where have you been?" Damon can tell it is going to be hard to know if she really is a double ganger. Even harder if she doesn't know at all.

"Uh… we went to see Katherine." said Stefan. "And she told us something… about you."

Violet looked confused. "About me?"

Stefan didn't know how to say it to Violet. "Are you a….. Um….." "Are you a double ganger?" said Elena interrupting Stefan from his sentence.

Violet was speechless. She looked so confused. Violet sat down, as did everyone after her.

"I'm not a double ganger." said Violet. "Did Katherine say I was?"

"She said you were the double ganger of Juliana Meyer. She was one of the very first vampires." said Damon.

After Damon said that, Violet looked like she knew that name. It sounded familiar to her.

"Do you know who that is Violet?" asks Stefan.

"When I was little, my mother used to tell me stories about vampires. How awful creatures they were, and she kept telling me about this one vampire named Juliana Meyer. She said how Juliana was one of the most evil vampires ever, but we couldn't say bad things about her, because if you did, you would get killed by her ghost. But obviously you would just get killed by her. Pearl told me that Juliana was a vampire, and was an ancestor of mine." Violet stopped.

"Then… that was all I heard." said Violet. "But am I a double ganger of Juliana?"

Violet looked so scared. "I'm going to find out." said Damon. Violet looked relieved.

All day Damon was looking at Violet's ancestor books. To find out if Juliana and Violet were double gangers. Damon had so many questions. If Juliana knew her and Violet were double ganger's, wouldn't Juliana kill Violet to break the curse? Is Juliana after Violet now? Damon still knew he had to protect Elena. But it seemed like Violet was more important right now.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Elena.

"Why do you care? Aren't you just glad Violet might be killed to break the curse instead of you?" asks Damon in a sarcastic way.

"Of course not!" Elena yells at Damon "Violet is my friend. Just because I haven't known her for 145 years like you, doesn't mean I don't care, Violet is trying to save me, and I'm not going to let Violet die because of me."

"Well… then to answer your question, No I haven't found anything yet." says Damon.

Elena could tell Damon really cares for Violet, and not because they have been almost like siblings all their life, but Damon looks all lovey dovey in front of her.

Now Elena needs to contact somehow to Klaus. So no one will get hurt because of her. The only way Is to talk to Rose.

"Rose, Is it true that your friend Slater knows how to contact other people? Such as vampires?" asks Elena.

"Yes, Why?" asked Rose in her meaningful British accent.

"Because I need to see Klaus, I need to give up." said Elena

"What? No you are not giving yourself up to Klaus. If I let you Damon will kill me."

"Like they were supposed to that night you kidnapped me… Look. You owe me. All I need is your friend Slater to get Klaus's attention. Can you please do that?" says Elena.

"Alright, Let's go now… I don't want anyone to notice." says Rose.

Elena and Rose are right at the door until they get stopped by Violet.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Violet. Rose thinks Violet should come, just so she doesn't tell anyone.

"Come with us." says Rose. Violet read Rose's mind…

"No Way Elena!" Violet yells. After that Rose grabs Violet and cover's her mouth so no one would hear her.

"I'm Sorry" Rose whisper's in Violets ear. Now Rose, Elena, and Violet are going to Slater's house to somehow get Klaus's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sacrifice

Chapter 3

"Elena, I'm not letting you do this!" explains Violet. "I'm not letting you give up like this!"

"Violet, I have no choice… if we keep running away from Klaus, he will eventually get us. And he will kill everyone I love including you, just to get Me." says Elena.

It was silent from that point on. They finally arrived at Slater's house; Rose knocked a couple of times, but no answer.

"Oh Well… Let's go back now." said Rose, trying to get out as quick as possible.

"No…" said Elena "Violet… can you…" Violet knew she had no choice to open the door.

With just one pull, thanks to Violet's strength the door was open. It seemed no one has been here for a while.

"Slater?" yelled Rose for an answer. "I guess he isn't here… "

"We can still search for something" explained Elena.

Violet went around the corner to try to find something, she was shocked.

"I don't think Slater will be any help" said Violet. Rose and Elena ran around the corner to find Slater dead on the floor. With a steak threw his heart. After finding Slater, all you could hear was screaming and crying from the back. Rose went to see what is was.

"Oh Katie!" says Rose in a meaningful tone. Around the corner came Rose holding a girl… guessing her name was Katie. She was very pale, and her greasy black hair. It looked like she was here for days just sitting there, when actually; she just came back around 10 minutes before them.

"Katie, these are my friends Violet, and Elena. Elena, could you make us some tea." asks Rose, while Katie was still crying her eyes out. After Elena made tea, she came to give Katie some, then she just seemed calm and careless to what happened to Slater.

"Here you go." said Elena. "Thank-you." politely said Katie.

"I know this is very hard for you… but do you know where Slater keeps all of his information about… Vampires?" asked Elena.

"My boyfriend just got killed by a steak threw his heart…" said Katie "You and your friend Violet look very familiar." Katie continued. Elena was scared for a moment. Would Katie miss understand and think she was Katherine? Same with Violet and Juliana? After, Elena found a computer. She tried to get in, but it was locked with a password.

"Katie… do you know the password for this computer?" asked Elena. "I'm sorry, I don't just give out information like that…" she explained. Elena then went to the kitchen to talk to Rose and Violet.

"I can't get the password for that computer." said Elena

"I feel bad for Slater… Katie didn't even love Slater. She just was waiting for him to turn her into a vampire, that's all she cares about." explained Rose. Right then Elena had an idea. She then walked back in the living room to talk to Katie.

"How about we make a deal." said Elena to Katie. "What kind of deal?" asked Katie.

"If you help me get information about Klaus, and Juliana… then… Violet will change you." explained Elena. Right then with Katie's facial expression, she agreed. You could see Violet's head turn towards Elena looking confused. Violet came towards Elena while Katie was trying to get into Slater's computer.

"No way I'm going to turn Katie." said Violet.

"I know that… but she doesn't." said Elena. "I got in" said Katie. Right then, the door slammed open, in coming Damon. Everyone was startled except Rose. "I'm sorry. I had to." said Rose to Elena. You could tell Elena was very frustrated with Rose for telling on her to Damon.

"No way, Damon Salvatore… okay this is the best day ever." said Katie in excitement

"Get her out of here." said Damon who ordered Rose to do that.

"Are you both okay?" asked Damon. "Violet why did you come? Do you want Elena dead?"

"No! I'm sorry but I was dragged here by Rose." explained Violet. "I'm sorry, now let's go" said Damon

"No Damon." said Elena. "Elena, I don't care what you say. We are leaving. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger." said Damon. Elena resisted.

"No Damon!" yelled Elena. "Don't make me put you over my shoulders and carry you out myself." explained Damon. Finally Elena agreed. She didn't want any trouble. As everyone was walking towards the door to leave, unexpectedly three vampires come out of nowhere. Scaring everyone, someone else behind the three vampires comes Elijah. Now Elena is scared.

"Elijah!" one of the vampires said. "We were just going to capture the double ganger's!"

Both Elena and Violet went into shock. They were thinking, what is going to happen now that Elijah is here?

"Thank-you" said Elijah. "But I do not need your assistance" Right then, Elijah swooped both hands into two of the vampires bodies, then ripping out their hearts.

"We were just doing what Klaus and Juliana said!" yelled the last vampire to Elijah. Then the vampire ran off. Elena and Violet are scared.

"Didn't I kill you?" shouted Damon.

"Hmm… I believe you did… We will see each other again Elena and Violet." said Elijah. Then Elijah vanished out of nowhere. It was silent.

"I knew I recognized you two! Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" yelled Katie in such surprise. Rose escorted Katie out of the room, to make sure Damon doesn't kill her because of her being annoying. There were so many question's running through everyone's mind. Why did Elijah leave Elena and Violet alive? Why did those three vampires come for us instead of Juliana and Klaus themselves? Damon and Violet took Elena back to her house, then Damon and Violet went back to the Salvatore board house. After that day, everyone was shocked. Back at the Salvatore board house Violet runs up the stairs to her room. She quickly gets her phone and is calling someone.

"Hey, Want to come visit?" she says

"I'm back in Mystic Falls. I'm staying with Stefan and Damon."

"Well… that's why, I need your help."

"Great, see you tomorrow!" she hanged up the phone. Looks like Violet is having a friend over.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sacrifice

Chapter 4

"It's so cloudy outside" said Rose.

"Perfect for you to go out, do something." said Violet, while reading her magazine.

"Do you think your witch friend Bonnie would make me a ring, so I can go out in the sunlight?" asked Rose

"I highly doubt it." said Violet. "Bonnie needs trust. She doesn't make magical rings for anyone." Then she winked.

A moment of silence came. Then the door bell rang. Violet knew it was Hailey. She opened the door, just then Violet was slammed on the ground by Hailey.

"Whoa! I'm sorry Violet. I thought you were Damon." said Hailey.

"And why would you slam Damon on the floor?" asked Violet.

"Because it is fun hurting Damon… plus, he Is way hotter when he is hurt." said Hailey, then winked.

"Oh wow Hailey. You are truly the best vampire best friend ever. I can always trust you." said Violet. Then Hailey picked up Violet. Then she noticed Rose looking around the corner.

"Who is this?" asked Hailey. "Oh, Hailey this is Rose, Rose this is Hailey." said Violet. Violet knew Hailey and Rose wouldn't get along, because of the lady killer himself Damon. Hailey will be pissed to find out that Rose and Damon are literally together. Hailey would kill Rose, and as much as I want Rose dead, we can't kill her.

"Um… let me take your stuff upstairs." offered Violet. "Alright, thanks Vevo" said Hailey.

"Vevo?" asked Rose. "Yeah it's my nickname for her." said Hailey.

Rose was about to say something, but then Hailey ran upstairs to see Violet. Violet was unpacking Hailey stuff, then came up Stefan.

"Hey, who's stuff is this?" asked Stefan. "Oh yeah… Um… Hailey is going to be staying here for a little while." said Violet. Right then Stefan was in complete shock. It looked like he couldn't say a thing after what Violet said.

"Hailey?... Hailey Cullen? Why didn't you warn me Violet?" shouted Stefan. He looked so worried.

"I'm sorry. You said it wouldn't be awkward seeing her. That you would be fine with it." said Violet.

Both Stefan and Violet could hear Hailey downstairs.

"But what about Elena? What am I supposed to say? Hailey is my ex girlfriend just visiting?" explained Stefan.

"No, tell Elena, Hailey is my best friend and she is staying over for a while. Cause she is." said Violet.

Stefan was breathing in and out slowly, it looked like Stefan was going to pass out.

"Shit! She is coming up stairs. Alright, I'm just going to stay at Elena's for a while so it isn't that awkward between us." said Stefan, then he ran out the window. Violet quickly ran up to the window.

"Stefan! You are acting like a pussy!" Violet shouted. Hailey heard everything.

"So… You and Stefan?" asked Hailey

"No. Stefan is just acting like a pussy, because he still thinks it's awkward between you and him."

"Oh… Well when you see him, tell him I am over him." said Hailey.

After three hours of hunting, Violet and Hailey are back, And find a surprise on the couch. Hailey and Violet walk in the door and the first thing they smell is dog fur. There sitting on the couch is Laura Battleton.

"I thought I smelled barf." said Hailey. "Shut up" replied Violet.

"Hey Laura! Why are you hear?" asked Violet.

"Go to the Old Lockwood Property, tonight, at 9:00pm" said Laura. Then she started walking out the door, and left.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hailey.

"She was compelled to say that." said Violet. She ran out the door to find Laura gone. Violet wanted to find her in case something happens to her, but she didn't. It felt more like she couldn't.

"Are you?" asked Hailey. "Am I what?" asked Violet.

"Are you going to go to the Old Lockwood Property tonight?" asked Hailey.

"Yes. I mean… it feels like I have to. But I don't want you to come." said Violet.

"What? Yes I am coming! It could be a trick!" she said.

"Exactly, I'm not going to risk your life too. Don't worry. I got all the blood in me." said Violet

Was Violet scared? Of course she was. But she knew she would be fine. What she didn't know is that of course Hailey isn't going to let Violet go on her own. And neither was Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sacrifice

Chapter 5

"Well… what are we going to do?" asked Damon. "We will follow Violet to the Old Lockwood Property. Hide behind a bush, or something, and then whenever someone attacks, we will defend Violet." explained Hailey.

"Alright, It is really good to see you Hailey, it has been what? 80 years?" said Damon. He reached over to Hailey for a hug, and of course Hailey cannot refuse. Hailey knew this is a onetime chance that Damon would hug anyone. So she decided, to not kiss him. So Hailey wouldn't freak him out. It is 9pm and Violet is about to sneak off to the Old Lockwood Property. While behind her is Damon and Hailey. Hailey was thinking about just making out with Damon in the bush instead of trying to save Violet. But she knew she couldn't do that. Not to her best friend. No matter how hot Damon was. They arrived. While Violet is waiting sitting on a rock, and Damon and Hailey waiting behind a tree, everything was quiet. Then came out of the forest was Elijah.

"Why hello again Violet." said Elijah. "I'm glad you decided to show up" Damon and Hailey were glad that even Elijah didn't notice that they were there.

"Where is my friend that you compelled?" asked Violet. "Hmm… I don't know. We let her go after she told you the message." said Elijah.

"Now, Where is the moon stone?" asked Elijah. Violet had no intention to answer that. But she did have a question in mind. "Where is Juliana Meyer?" asked Violet. Elijah seemed relieved that Violet asked him that question.

"Ahh… So you know. Well… Juliana comes from time to time. She does whatever she wants. Like Katherine, but older, and prettier." said Elijah. Violet had no idea if Elijah just called her pretty?

"So… Where is the moon stone?" asked Elijah. "I don't know" said Violet. Then, Elijah rushed up to Violet grabbing her by the neck. Choking her. Damon runs up to save Violet. Then gets pushed off by Elijah, then off comes Hailey, then Elijah takes a bite off Hailey, leaving a gap in her neck. It seems like the fight is over, then out of know where Rose comes to attack Elijah. Elijah seemed surprised to see Rose again. Then before Rose gets a chance to attack Elijah, Rose gets attacked by a beast. A beast most people call werewolves. In pain, the werewolf bites Rose in the shoulder… meaning Rose lying in pain on the ground. Elijah then runs off, and same with the werewolf. Now Violet is the only one standing without a scratch. Damon stands up, and same with Hailey. They seem alright, but the one in pain is Rose.

"Rose!" yells Damon. We all run towards her helping her up, she cannot stand perfectly, so Hailey carries her. To her it was her pleasure, she wouldn't let Damon carry her.

"Are you okay Violet?" asked Damon.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" said Violet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I swear to god, I'm going to kill that guy. And who was that werewolf?" asked Damon.

"You already killed him Damon." said Violet, Damon laughed. "And… I think that werewolf was Laura." Damon seemed scared, to see what will happen to Rose.

VIOLET'S POV :

Time went by, Stefan is still at Elena's house, Hailey is asleep, and I'm just writing to take my pain away. I went downstairs and I could hear Damon and Rose talking, so I stayed by the stairs, and listened. It seemed that Rose was fine.

"How is your shoulder?" asked Damon.

"It's healing. I can't believe it. I guess the legend wasn't true, they just made it up to keep vampires away." said Rose.

"Yeah… Rose… I'm really glad you're okay." said Damon.

Right then, I couldn't hear anymore, it was getting old. I went back up to my room. I just then noticed, I have a life, I have a reason for going downstairs. I will just say that I am hungry. I'm walking downstairs, and I see Rose and Damon making out. Now, I'm thinking, I can't just walk past them. I am also thinking how lucky Hailey is asleep because she would just push Rose out of the way, and make out with Damon. I am tired of this. Wait a minute… am I falling for Damon?


	6. Chapter 6

The Sacrifice

Chapter 6

VIOLET'S POV :

I wonder if Damon or Rose noticed me last night. I hate this, I really hate this! If there are at least two double ganger's, then there should be at least a third, or even fourth! Neither me, or Elena should die, and Damon needs to pick! You can't save three people at a time, can you? I don't know what is going to happen today.

DAMON'S POV :

When me and Rose were kissing, I noticed that at times Violet was watching. Is she jealous? I definitely know Hailey is jealous. Why am I with Rose? Why is she here? She is only here for a place to stay. She obviously doesn't care. Yet, why do I care? I care because Elena is my friend… seems like my only friend, I care because Violet… because I love her.

ELENA'S POV :

Stefan has been over at my house for about 2 days, and honestly, it is getting annoying. I miss my own space. I mean… I love him. It's just annoying seeing him every five seconds. He still won't tell me why he is staying here. Violet's friend Hailey is nice. I heard she likes Damon. That must be awkward with her and Violet. We still need to find Klaus, my patients is waiting…

HAILEY'S POV :

Today… Is the… Best day… ever! So… today me and Violet were walking through the forest. We are walking back to the house, and right by the steps Damon comes out and comes up to me… holding my hand. Then, he kisses me! But wait… then we drive the train to make out mode. It was awkward with Violet right behind us, but then she left, and waited inside. I thought she was watching. Anyway… best day of my life!

DAMON'S POV :

I had an idea. While Violet and Hailey were walking around outside, I was thinking, maybe if I kiss Hailey in front of Violet, then I will know if Violet likes me because if she act's jealous or not. So I kissed Hailey. It was hot. But not as I imagined with Violet. I felt her watching us kiss behind me. She likes me. I feel so teenage dream.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sacrifice

Chapter 7

The nights have been passing by now, and Rose's werewolf bite isn't getting better. Is the curse true? Will Rose die eventually? That was the question on everyone's mind right now. Everyone is wondering also, will Elijah come back? It seems that he isn't doing anything, just messing with our minds. But, isn't that what any vampire can do? Hailey is the only one in the house, while everyone is out hunting. After a while, there is a knock on the door. Hailey opens it to find Laura.

"Um… Hi." said Laura. "What are you doing here?" asked Hailey.

"Is Violet here?" asked Laura. "No, she is hunting with Damon." said Hailey. Then Hailey thought 'Damn, I should of gone with them. What vampire get's full of blood? You are always hungry!'

"Um… then can I talk to you?" asked Laura.

"I don't know if I should, you might get your smell on the couch." said Hailey. Laura laughed.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am from yesterday. Elijah compelled me, I had no idea what was going on. I was ordered to attack the red head. I'm sorry." explained Laura.

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about Rose. She could die and I wouldn't even notice." said Hailey. Laura laughed.

"Has it happened yet?" asked Laura. "What?" asked Hailey.

"Her hunger. Once you get bitten by a werewolf, you go into complete hunger, you cannot stop, eventually you drink every single ounce of blood in a human. It's crazy." explained Laura. After what Laura said, Hailey went into complete shock. Mystic Falls was in danger. Not like it was, with us vampires, but with a hungry beast like Rose running around on a killing spree. That means Elena is in danger.

"Thanks Laura." said Hailey, then slammed the door in Laura's face. Right then, Hailey had to call Violet. She didn't answer. Then she tried to call Damon, but he didn't answer either. Hailey had no choice, but to just wait and see what happens.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sacrifice

Chapter 8

"Where did Rose go?" asked Violet

"She went back to the house." said Damon. Right then Violet got a text from Hailey.

"What is it?" asked Damon.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Violet. "Stefan wants to talk to you. Just go to Elena's house."

"Okay." said Damon.

While Damon was going to talk to Stefan, and Hailey went out hunting, Violet was on her way back to the board house. On her way there, she heard a scream, it was coming from the board house. It sounded like Elena. Violet ran to the board house, opening the door to find it empty.

"Elena!" shouted Violet.

"Over here!" shouted Elena, but in a whisper tone.

"I heard a scream, are you okay?" asked Violet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I came here because I wanted to talk to you. Then Rose came, she had blood all over her hands and face, then she was coming after me." explained Elena.

"Go outside, Rose won't be able to hurt you because she can't go out in the sunlight. Go Elena. Wait outside for me." said Violet. Then Elena rushed out the door leaving Violet and Rose somewhere in the house alone.

"Rose!" yelled Violet. Then, a dark figure was coming from behind her. It was Rose. Violet noticed, and turned around, Rose tackled Violet, now both on the ground. Rose's eyes just spelled Hungry, her fangs were out, it looked like she was about to bite Violet, since she is so thirsty for blood. Violet pushed Rose off, and got up. Rose was across the room. Then, Violet ran everywhere and opened the cur ten's. Rose was in pain from the sunlight hitting her face, her screaming felt awkward to Violet. She had no choice, Rose was going insane for blood. Violet had to kill Rose, for Elena, and Mystic Falls protection. While Rose was being defeated by the sunlight, Violet quickly grabbed a steak, and shot it straight through her heart. Rose wasn't in pain anymore. Rose was dead.

"Elena, you can come in now." said Violet. Elena came in, shocked to see Rose dead on the floor.

"What are we going to tell Damon?" asked Elena.

"We will say we had to kill her, she was trying to kill you, and she was a threat to the town. We had no choice." explained Violet. "Want to help me with the body?" asked Violet. Elena agreed, they carried Rose's body to the basement for now. We heard the door open, it was Damon and Stefan.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sacrifice

Chapter 9

"What the hell happened here?" shouted Damon.

Violet and Elena were still in the basement. They were scared to see how Damon will react to find out that Rose is dead. Elena, and Violet walked up the stairs, and found Damon, and Stefan very confused, and eager to find out what happened.

"Elena are you okay?" asked Stefan. Of course Elena was important.

"Violet what happened?" asked Damon. When he asked that question, Elena backed off of Stefan.

"Me, and Rose, were in a fight." said Violet.

"What do you mean? Where is Rose?" asked Damon.

"Rose is dead in the basement." said Elena. Right after the word 'Dead' came out of Elena's mouth, Damon went into shock. He couldn't believe us. Then, he quickly went to the basement, and founded Rose's body there. Shivered up. Dead. Damon came back up and gave me a look. It looked like he was relieved, but mad at the same time. Then he ran out the door, into the forest. Damon is running, then he stops. He saw Hailey.

"Are you okay Damon" asked Hailey.

"Rose is dead. Violet killed her." He said.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Damon." said Hailey, then hugged Damon. Damon didn't do anything. Then Hailey reaches towards him, about to kiss. Once again, Damon is just sitting there. Not doing anything. Hailey kisses Damon. Hailey is shocked Damon didn't kiss her back. Hailey was humiliated. She was about to leave, but Damon stopped her.

"I'm sorry. Yesterday, when I kissed you. I was just doing that to see if Violet would get jealous. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I hope we can still be friends." said Damon, then left leaving Hailey alone in the woods. Damon came back to the board house. First thing he wanted to do was go up to Violet and apologies. He found Violet in her room, looks like she was reading a note.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Damon. Damon could tell something was wrong. All of Hailey stuff was gone.

"Hailey left." said Violet.

The Note:

Dear Violet.

I'm sorry. I have to leave. There is no point for me to be here. You have everyone you need. I hope we can still be friends. Love you Vevo.

-Hailey.

"Are you going to be okay Violet." asked Damon.

"Yeah, I don't give a shit. Let's just please kill Klaus." said Violet.

Someone was knocking on the door. No one answered it, so Violet did.

"Who are you?" asked Violet.

"I'm Elizabeth. Don't you remember?" asked the girl. Cleary, Violet didn't know this person, but she had a guess. She was a witch.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sacrifice

Chapter 10

"I can see, you already know I'm a witch." said the girl.

"It's not that hard to tell." said Violet.

"Where is Bonnie Bennett?" asked the girl.

"Bonnie, I don't know." said Violet. Right then, the witch was cleaver to use her mind magic to pain Violet to tell the truth. But it didn't work.

"What the hell?" said the girl. "What are you?" she asked.

"I'm positive you already know that." said Violet, and then closed the door in her face. The witch was confused. Why didn't it work? She asked herself. She knew Violet was a Vampire. But she didn't think she was that strong. Violet was scared for Bonnie. Violet grabbed her phone and called a number. She was calling Bonnie.

"Hey, do you know an Elizabeth?" asked Violet.

"Okay, can you come over here?" asked Violet. "Okay, thanks." said Violet.

Violet had no idea what Elizabeth was up to. Why did she want Bonnie? Violet was thinking she was a relative or something, but Elizabeth was acting like she needed to see Bonnie. Like she needed help. Which Violet didn't understand because, Elizabeth was older than Bonnie. So, wouldn't that mean stronger? Yet, Bonnie is a Bennett. Bonnie arrived at the Salvatore board house. She seemed eager to see who Elizabeth was. Yet, she also looked confused to why Violet called her.

"Hey, come in." said Violet.

"Thanks, so, who is Elizabeth?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know. That is why I called. I thought maybe you knew. I for sure know that she is a witch."

"Okay." said Bonnie. "Did she do any magic, even magic on you?" asked Bonnie

"Well. She tried to do that mind magic you do to weaken Vampires. But it didn't work on me. She was surprised. She got mad at me, cause she asked where you were." explained Violet.

"Can I try the mind magic on you? Maybe it was just Elizabeth." said Bonnie.

"Uh… Sure." said Violet. Bonnie did her magic. But nothing happened. She was as shocked as Elizabeth. She was thinking maybe there is a spell on Violet that keeps magic away from her. But it would have been obvious with Bonnie, and other witches.

"What's wrong?" asked Violet.

"Um… I don't know." said Bonnie. "I can't do it"

"We should tell Damon and Stefan about Elizabeth." said Violet. Bonnie agreed. Violet and Bonnie waited for Stefan and Damon to come back to the board house. Both Violet, and Bonnie kept thinking why magic doesn't work on Violet. Now they want to figure out what is wrong with Violet. Then, Damon and Stefan came back with someone. Hailey was back.

"Hailey, what are you doing here?" asked Violet.

"Well… I just couldn't leave my best friend alone, fighting evil vampires." said Hailey. She winked, then came up to Violet, and hugged her. Then Damon winked at Violet.

"Where is Elena?" asked Bonnie.

"She is at home" said Stefan.

"Okay, cause she isn't answering my texts, or calls." said Bonnie.

"I'm sure she is fine." said Hailey.

"I'm just going to go visit her." said Bonnie. Then she left to go see Elena at her house. Later, Bonnie calls Stefan. Stefan answered his phone. Stefan looked confused. Damon, Violet, and Hailey heard Stefan's conversation with Bonnie. It seems, Elena was missing.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sacrifice

Chapter 11

Everyone was shocked. Elena was missing? Bonnie was saying that Jenna said Elena was going to Stefan and Damon's house. But that was 3 hours ago. Where is Elena? Where could she be? There was only one answer. Elijah, and Klaus.

"What if Elena ends up like those bodies, on the news?" shouted Stefan. Violet looked towards Hailey, she looked nervous.

"Oh… That was me." said Hailey.

"You killed all those people?" yelled Stefan.

"Well… I'm sorry. I feed a lot when I'm upset." explained Hailey. "Anyway, what are we going to do? We have no clue where she is." said Violet. Then, Bonnie came rushing through the door.

"I can track her." said Bonnie. "I just need some of her things. Like a hair brush, some jewellery, that kind of stuff."

"I'll take care of that." said Stefan. "I will also come" said Damon.

"No, you stay here. Hailey can you come with me?" asked Stefan.

"Sure." said Hailey. After that, Violet was shocked at Stefan. She didn't know if he still felt awkward being beside Hailey. Guess he was over it, when it comes to saving Elena.

"I am going to my house to get some things. Violet and Damon can you two stay here in case someone comes or something?" asked Bonnie.

"Uh… Sure" said Violet. Bonnie then left, leaving Violet and Damon home alone. Both of them, didn't find it awkward being alone with each other, they just didn't know what to do.

"Want to play a board game?" asked Damon, being sarcastic as himself. Violet laughed. She actually felt like playing a board game, while everyone was out getting things. They both didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry" said Damon. Violet was shocked, and confused.

"Sorry for what?" asked Violet.

"For everything." said Damon. Right then, Violet felt a warm side of Damon, that she hasn't seen in a long time. Damon looked at Violet, he loved her smile. He reached towards Violet, about to kiss. Violet didn't hesitate, Damon liked that. Damon reached closer, and kissed Violet. Damon could tell Violet was enjoying it. Then, Stefan and Hailey walk in the door. Damon and Violet stopped kissing, acting like it never acted, for Hailey's sake.

"Whoa, is there a party going on in here?" asked Hailey.

"Ha, no." said Violet. "Um… Hailey can I talk to you?" asked Violet. Hailey agreed, and walked to the other room to talk.

"Where did you go when you left?" asked Violet. Hailey was hesitating. It looked like she was trying to create a lie right on the spot.

"My friend lives… 20 minutes away from here… so… I stayed there for a couple hours… until I noticed I had to come back and help you." explained Hailey. Violet could tell Hailey was lying. Violet knows everyone of Hailey's friend, and no one lives that close to here, that is Hailey's friend.

"You're lying" said Violet. "Where did you really go?" Hailey sighed.

"I went to a bar for a while. Then the bar tender let me stay overnight there, because he thought I was cute. He made a good snake though." explained Hailey. Violet laughed.

"I'm glad you're back Hailey." said Violet. Then, Hailey hugged Violet. Right in the middle of it, Violet got a text, it was from Elena.

THE TEXT:

Violet, I am at 436 Cedar drive. Please come and get me. But just you come. Don't tell anyone else that I'm alright, or that you are coming to get me. Hurry.

Elena.

Violet was relieved it was Elena. She had to think of an excuse.

"I'm going out." said Violet.

"Going out? Out where?" asked Damon.

"Out, I'll be back soon." explained Violet. She then left the house, went into the car to get Elena. She arrived at the place. It looked like an old ware house. Right then, Violet could tell it was a trap. Elena would be at a ware house for no reason. Violet really regretted coming alone. But Violet had to be strong. She needed to handle Klaus anyway. Violet felt 5 vampires in the ware house. One was Klaus, and Elijah, but Violet couldn't tell who the other vampires were. She walked in finding Elena strapped to a chair surrounded by 2 vampire guards. Elena didn't look scared. Violet was now wondering who the last vampire was. Violet felt a vampire behind her, it was Elijah. She then attacked him, throwing Elijah across the ware house, about to save Elena, Violet heard a gunshot. The felt where the bullet was heading, what Violet didn't notice was that it was after her. Violet, then was shot in the back. The bullet was distracting Violet, making her weak. Then Elijah, put vervain in her system. Right after that Damon, Stefan, and Hailey show up.


End file.
